Megamind's Life with Roxanne
by KBJones
Summary: Tying up loose ends, explaining things that weren't completely explained in the movie, Lots of fun fluff, focusing on their relationship, not his crime-fighting adventures, and giving him a well-deserved wonderful life in the end.  Revised and expanded.
1. Chapter 1:  First Love Silly

Author's Note:

This first chapter is set soon after the movie ends, all the others follow in chronological order. I wanted to answer a few questions that are none of our business, but we still wonder about. Or I do anyway. Are they going to get married? He's physically humanoid, just oddly proportioned. Does that continue under his clothes as well? Could they conceive children? They have to reconcile a past where he was evil with a present where she has to love and trust him. What will her family think of him? Does he manage to STAY good? And we can't forget his egotistical personality problems.

I wanted to continue the story just a little bit and tie up some of those lose ends that wouldn't really be appropriate to tie up in a PG animated movie. Don't worry, I don't go into detail. It's rated Teen for some very mild sexual content, but it's not explicit in any way. So far, I haven't actually put in any chapters about his crime-fighting adventures. This all deals with personal stuff and his day-to-day life. There are already lots of stories here on FanFiction creating whole new hero adventures for him. I wanted to do something different. Lots of it's fluff, but fun fluff.

I first published this as a wrap-up, and it still has that, but now I've expanded it. If you read it before, you'll find the first and last chapters to be pretty much the original story. The middle chapters are new. Chapter 7 is my absolute favorite.

Please excuse some grammar errors. It's getting better every time I edit it, but I'm still finding more (mostly having to do with accidentally slipping into past-tense or accidentally typing Metroman instead of Megamind), so I know they're still there.

I'm mostly writing this to get the ideas floating around in my head to leave me alone. I hope you find it entertaining.

Chapter 1: New Love Silly

A nice day. The sun is shining and the sky is as blue as Megamind's skin. He and Roxanne are walking through a park. They spread a blanket and sit under a tree, just like they did that other afternoon in the park when Megamind was wearing his Bernard disguise and he was still the bad guy. Only there are no disguises or lies between them now.

Megamind, perhaps for the first time in his life, is truly happy and at peace. Life stretches before him with bright possibilities that would have been unthinkable for him a mere month before. His considerable mind shies away from thoughts of the future for fear that it will slip through his fingers and he will find himself back where he was before, but worse for having felt what he feels now. He doesn't know how he'd survive it if he lost her. His ego is far too strong to break, but the strain might drive him back to evil, and such true evil as he's never sunk to before. He knows that, for now at least, he has to hold onto this woman at all costs. She is his savior and his lifeline. Fortunately, all is well between them and no crisis is threatening.

The couple sit close together, arms around each other. Their romance is in it's first glorious weeks and they each suspect, with both hope and wonder, that this is it. This is that special relationship that could last the rest of their lives. They're right, but it's still a fragile and unsure thing. There are still so many questions whose answers may ruin everything. But they must be asked and answered before any plans can be made.

For Megamind, she is the girl of his dreams. He's wanted her for years, but never had any hope of winning her. Despite that knowledge, he could never stay away from her. Now circumstances have changed his entire life. He's still playing the same game, but he's on the other side of the board now. He's finding, much to his surprise, that the one change from villain to hero has caused everything he ever really wanted to fall neatly into place. The universe he lives in rewards good extravagantly while evil, though necessary for the cosmic balance, goes largely unappreciated. He now has respect, popularity, a degree of acceptance, and, most precious of all, love. He hardly dares to trust his luck.

For Roxanne, she's seeing a whole other side to Megamind that she had no idea existed. Though far from perfect, his heart is in the right place and he loves her with an intensity she is amazed she hadn't noticed before. Though he's deceived her before, she doesn't doubt his sincerity now. He's funny, intelligent, brave, confident, and determined. All the traits she was looking for in a man, though she'd never thought to look for them in him. She suspects there's nothing he couldn't succeed at if he really chose to pursue it. He's even handsome, in his own unique way. She thinks he has beautiful eyes.

She is pleased to see him in the new black leather jacket (with spikes on the shoulders) that she bought him instead of one of his capes. He still has his signature costume on under it, but losing the cape helped a lot. She knows he feels self-conscious without it, but he looks less intimidating and is attracting less attention than usual. She wonders how long it will take her to get him to wear jeans, at least when he's off-duty. She slips her hand into his. His skin is cooler than hers but their fingers fit naturally together.

For both of them, the world is wonderful and bright. Anything seems possible and they're fairly beaming with joy. It's rather disgusting for everyone around them, but they couldn't happier. They make an odd couple, but neither of them are concerned about the opinions of others at the moment.

Roxanne looks into his green eyes, "I love you, Megamind."

"I've always loved you, Roxanne," he answers.

Roxanne smiles and wonders if he's trying to top her by saying that. She decides to stir up some trouble, "Is that why you tried to kill me so many times?"

"Oh, that," he smiles dismissively, "You were never really in any danger. It's not like my evil plans ever succeeded."

"But they could have." she insists with a smile.

"No, they couldn't. Metro Man always saved you. You recall, I never started really threatening you until he showed up. You were always perfectly safe with me, my love." he kisses her hand and lays back on the blanket, closing his eyes.

"So, you weren't actually TRYING to kill me?" she teases.

Megamind turns toward her, concerned, and tries to explain, "Well, I WAS trying to kill you, but it's not like it could ever have worked." He kisses her hand again before continuing, "The villain never wins. That's how it goes. I kidnap you, show off my newest evil plan, and then Metro Man shows up, we have a wonderful battle, I try out my newest evil invention, he breaks it, and then he takes me back to prison and you go home. All harmless fun."

"Fun?" this is more-or-less what she'd always suspected.

"Well, I thought it was fun. You were never really scared, were you?"

"No, I suppose not. Or, not after the first couple times, anyway. So. What? All that time you were trying to impress me?"

"Partially. Weren't you ever impressed, Roxanne? Some of my evil inventions were really quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Yes, some of them were pretty clever," she admitted, "but they got less impressive when they didn't work." she kisses him on the end of his nose for emphasis.

He laughs and pulls her down to lie with her head on his chest, "Oh, the evil inventions usually worked. It's the evil plans that always failed."

"I liked the shark submarine," she offers.

He strokes her hair as he thinks about the battle involving that particular evil contraption. "I still have that one. If I ever get around to fixing the holes Metro Man burned into it with his laser vision, it would probably work fine. Maybe we could take a ride around the bay in it sometime. Look at the reef."

She smiles, "That might actually be fun."

"I should probably remove the torpedoes…"

"Probably," she agrees.

He turns so he can look her in the eye, "In my defense, I DID think you were with Metro Man. And I WAS evil then. I didn't think I really stood much chance."

"You didn't," she agrees. They kiss and she snuggles down against his side. They lie there on the blanket in companionable silence for some time. An awful lot of silence, it begins to seem to Megamind.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes?"

"What do normal people do when they fall in love?"

"Oh, they date for awhile, get to know each other. If it works out, they get married and start a family," she keeps her face carefully neutral. This is venturing into new territory and she is very curious to know what he is thinking.

"A family," Megamind's voice is low and thoughtful, "I'd never though that would ever even be an option for me."

Roxanne wonders how to phrase the question in her mind. "Is it… Is it even possible?"

"I don't see why not. For all my awesome intellect, I'm still a man. I have the same rights as any citizen of Metrocity, now that I've been pardoned. I can marry if I like."

That didn't quite answer her question. She tries again, "I had wondered about that. I mean, is it the same…I mean…" she feels her face heating in a blush. It wasn't coming out right.

Megamind laughs as he realizes what she is trying to ask. "Do you want to know if I have some weird alien genitalia?" He feels oddly pleased that she is wondering about that particular part of his anatomy.

"Something like that." she giggles, but can't look at him. The question had been floating around in a naughty corner of her head for days now, but she hadn't had any idea how to ask it.

He kisses the top of her head, "No. As far as I can tell, I have pretty much the same equipment as any other man on this planet."

This answer both relieves and puzzles her. She lifts her head and studies his expression as she asks, "Pretty much?"

"Well, it is blue," he admits with a twinkle in his eye.

"Ah."

"But it should work the same." he quickly assures her. "I'm sure I'll be fan-tas-tic." He leers at her confidently. In a low voice he hopefully suggests, "We could go back to your place and find out."

Roxanne laughs and punched him in the stomach, just hard enough to make her point, "Sometimes you're still evil, you know that?"

He captures the offending fist and kisses it. "It's a hard habit to break." He tries again, "But we could-"

Knowing where this is going, she rolls off his chest and onto her side. She looks at him with what she hopes is a serious expression, "Good girls don't do that."

"And you're a good girl?"

"Yes."

Megamind sighs as he runs his eyes up and down her body in a most improper fashion that sends shivers up her spine. "That's alright, Roxanne." he assures her with an unmistakably evil grin, "I'll bide my time. You can't resist me forever." He leans in to brush her ear with his lips as he whispers, "Someday I'll have my way with you."

Roxanne laughs, but doesn't protest. She likes the way he is looking at her and she secretly hopes he is right. But today was not the time for that. "We'll see." she answers with a slightly evil smile of her own, then, to change the subject, "But still, you're not human. Even if it'll work physically-"

"Oh, it will." He wants her to have no doubts on that point. He pulls her to him and presses his pelvis against hers. She can feel that, yes, he probably is anatomically very similar to other men.

She pushes away from him slightly. She is not willing to be side-tracked just yet. While they are on the topic of his biology, there's one other question she wants to ask him, "Genetically, it probably wouldn't work," she continues.

Typical of a man, blue-skinned or not, he isn't quite ready to give up, "It would be fun to try, though." he tells her, "And since when has the prospect of almost certain failure ever stopped me?" He nibbles her ear.

With an effort, Roxanne continues, "Right but… it wouldn't work. No little blue babies."

That catches his attention. He feels something instinctual and primitive stir inside him. He had thought, quite sensibly, that he would be the last of his line. But…maybe not. He looks at her intently, "Is that important to you?" he moves his hand and rests it on her abdomen as his thoughts turn inward. Would she be willing, one day, to carry his children? How could it be done? He turned the problem over in his head. He considers genetic structures and the equipment required to manipulate it. Some of it he has in his lab already. Others he could obtain or build from scratch.

She is very aware of his hand resting gently on her belly. "It might be. Someday." her heart speeds up and she looks away. She'd been merely curious when she asked, but now that she thinks about it, the question seems very important. She isn't sure if this romance will even come to the point where children are an issue. But if it does, she suspects she'd be losing something precious if little blue babies weren't even a possibility. She sighs sadly, "It's probably impossible."

Megamind moves his hand up to stroke her jaw line with his fingertips. He gently turns her face to look at his. His eyes are serious and a small, lopsided smile is on his lips. "I'm sure I could work it out." he tells her, "Fertilization would probably have to occur in a test tube, which isn't ideal. But artificial insemination isn't a new idea. It merely comes down to a problem of genetic compatibility. Not that difficult, really." He kisses her on the nose.

Roxanne gapes at him, "Genetics is not that difficult?"

"No. Not particularly." he lies back on the blanket with his hands behind his head, very aware of her eyes on him. "It's just nucleic acid chains. Basic bio-chemistry." His eyes slide sideways to sneak a peek at her expression. He knows he is impressing her, though nothing he has said is false. He really is THAT smart. Nonchalantly, he adds, "Did you know that I extracted Metro Man's DNA from a bit of dandruff, isolated the source of his power, and invented a way to transfer that power to a human all in one day? The conception of a human hybrid shouldn't be that difficult."

She blinks. "You know, with your evil plans always failing, I sometimes forget that you really are a genius."

Megamind laughs and answers, quite truthfully, "I'm the smartest man on the planet. That is why I chose the name Megamind."

She knows he is right, but he's still showing off. She kicks him in the shin. "You're also totally egotistical."

He captures her foot between his ankles and pulls her head back onto his chest. "And incredibly handsome." His leer is back.

"You're the handsomest blue man I've ever met." she concedes.

Megamind is slightly hurt, "Faint praise."

Roxanne isn't buying it. His ego doesn't need any help from her. "Hey, you're supposed to tell me I'm beautiful, not the other way around."

Megamind hugs her close and breaths in deeply, enjoying the scent of her shampoo in her hair, "You are beautiful, Roxanne. The most beautiful woman I've ever met. Does it bother you that I'm not human?"

"I'm getting used to it. I actually think you're kind of…" She looks up to catch his gaze. "Exotic."

"Exotic? I never thought of it that way." He considers the idea, "I like that."

"Me too. My mom thinks I'm nuts, though."

"Your mother?" Megamind had never thought of Roxanne's family before. It occurs to him that he probably should. No doubt they play an influential role in her life, he thinks. It might be important to win their favor.

"And my dad thinks you have me under some sort of evil mind control ray." she pauses, thinking, then asks, "You don't, do you?"

"No, of course not. I never completed the prototype." he answers, "But, Roxanne, I saved the city. I'm the good guy now. Isn't that enough?"

"You don't know much about parents, do you?"

"No, not really."

Roxanne sighs. It is her turn to be nonchalant. "I think no one short of Metro Man would be good enough for me in their eyes."

"I'm no Metro Man." he answers seriously. He actually sounds worried.

"No, you're not." she smiles, "You're better."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't worry. They'll come around. They're just worried about me. They're afraid this is just another of your evil plans. Give them time to get to know you."

Still worried, Megamind asks, "What if they never accept me. I don't always make the best impression on people."

Roxanne turns to him with a frown, "Well, I wouldn't be the first woman who ended up with a man her parents didn't like. In the end, it's not their decision." A change of subject is in order, she decides, "What about your parents. Do you think I'd meet with their approval?"

"I don't know. I barely remember them. They sent me away when I was still a baby."

"I wonder if all your people were like you. A whole planet of Megaminds. That would be...different."

He smiles wistfully, "Ah, but there I'd be normal. Just another face in the crowd." he sighs "I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I'd been able to stay with my parents and my planet hadn't been sucked into a black hole. If I'd just grown up as a normal child around people like me. To be normal. I'll never have that, Roxanne. Whether I'm a hero or a villain. I'll never be normal. I don't really belong here, you know?"

"I think you belong RIGHT here," she contradicts him, "You know, if you ever get tired of being the hero, you could still do amazing things." She looks at his giant skull with pride. She knows that all his bragging about his intellect is not meaningless bravado. He really is astonishingly intelligent. When he bothers to use it, that is, "You could invent things to help people. Cure cancer. Solve global warming. Perfect cold fusion. Do anything. You could really make Metro City love you."

That reminds Megamind of a pleasant evil memory, "I tried to make Metrocity love me once. Remember the Popularity Bomb? Oh, that was a fun half an hour. A whole crowd thought I was the greatest thing and you… That was the first time I ever tricked you into kissing me. If I hadn't loved you already, that was when I knew."

"I don't remember that." Roxanne says. It seems like she should remember something like that. It worries her.

"You don't?" He is clearly disappointed. "You put your tongue in my mouth. I never forgot that." Again, he leers at her.

She giggles. He looks so cute when he's trying to be sexy. But she still doesn't remember. "Sorry, I don't remember. Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

"No, it was you. Perhaps the gas had some effect on your memory." he begins thinking through the chemical compounds that went into the gas used in that bomb. Could they cause memory loss? Some WERE common to his forget-me spray. It was possible.

While Megamind is thinking of chemical properties, a completely different thought occurs to Roxanne, "The kiss, though. That's all we did? I mean, you were evil and if I wasn't in control of myself… You could have-"

Megamind attention returns to Roxanne immediately. She thought he'd have done that? "No! All I did was steal a kiss, Roxanne. I was a villain, not a monster. There are some lines I never crossed in all my time being evil." It worries him that she might not understand that.

She understands and is relieved. "Sometimes I think you weren't really as evil as you wanted people to think."

"Perhaps," he acknowledges.

"What happened after I kissed you?" she asks. She wants to hear the rest of the story, since she doesn't remember it herself. Also, her ear is resting against his chest and she's enjoying the pleasant rumble of his voice. She wants him to keep talking.

"Oh, the usual. Metro Man dispersed the gas and pulled us apart. Man, did he clean my clock that time!" he grins, "But it was worth it. Are you sure you were never with him? Because he seemed distinctly jealous."

He is baiting her again and she knows it. She decides to give him what he wants and feed his ego a bit, "No. I told you, he's not my type. I prefer someone a little more intelligent." She traces her finger along the side of Megamind's oversized skull, in case there was any doubt what she meant. It tickles and sends pleasant little tremors down his spine. "But not evil." she adds, circling her finger around his ear.

He pounces and flips her onto her back, pinning her gently by the wrists. He then proceeds to slowly nip at her neck and nibble her ear while she squirms delightfully under him. "Not even a little evil?"

"That can't be evil. That feels too good."

He releases her with a final kiss. "If that counts as being good, then I have no reason to ever be evil again."

"You're sure?"

"Of course, my love. With you by my side, who knows what good I'll accomplish? I am the good guy, now." He has never been so sincere in his life. Although he is still an utterly selfish and amoral man, he has learned that being evil never brings him the kind of attention he craves. So far, being good is working out extraordinarily well and has won him Roxanne. Even if everything else falls apart again, it is worth giving up evil just to keep her. He knows he is far from perfect, though. Old habits are hard to break. It worries him that he might fall back into evil unintentionally, "And if I slip, you'll be there to catch me, won't you?" he asks.

"Always."

"Always?" his breath catches at the implications of that word.

"Well, I'm not willing to take any vows yet, but I'm not going anywhere either."

"Yet?", he sits up suddenly, "Wait, you're thinking about taking vows?" his heart skips a beat.

"It has crossed my mind." she teases, then continues seriously, "Don't look at me like that. It crosses every woman's mind when she starts dating someone new. It's much too soon to discuss it, though. Especially with our history. I need to be sure this is real. That it will last."

"Oh, it will last, Roxanne! You'll see. You will be MINE!" he kisses her enthusiastically, and laughs "And then I will be the happiest man in Metrocity!"

"I haven't said, 'yes.'" she cautions, not sure if she should be flattered or worried by his sudden possessiveness.

He ignores that. Her eyes very clearly say yes to him, "Oh, but you will!" he was absolutely sure of that, "Someday you will. I'm Megamind. How could you not?"

Roxanne laughs, but doesn't contradict him. She thinks he is probably right. But not today, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Today I just want to be happy with you beside me. The future will get here soon enough."

They kiss each other slowly and thoroughly.

Additional Notes:

I'm not certain where Metro City is located and I wanted to have some reason to use the shark sub. So, I decided it's somewhere with a reef nearby. It's been pointed out that this is probably not the case but it works for my story, so I'm leaving it in.


	2. Chapter 2: New Lair

Chapter 2: New Lair

"You need to find another building for your lair," Roxanne announces as she passes through the hologram that hides the secret entrance to the formerly evil lair, " The roof is leaking and half the neighborhood knows you're here, thanks to your _yard sale_." Roxanne has already told him her opinion on that stunt and doesn't want to go through it again. Sometimes she wonders how someone as obviously intelligent as Megamind is can possibly be such an _idiot_.

"I've been pardoned, I'm not a fugitive anymore." Megamind hands a scrap of paper to a brain bot which whizzes off to attach it to one of the empty clips hanging from the ceiling. "Why do I need to hide where I live?"

"Because the hero ALWAYS hides where he lives. Do you think it's common knowledge where Metro Man's hideout is? Of course not! He'd have every hard-luck case in the city ringing his bell, asking for handouts, and half the criminals breaking into it whenever he leaves."

"Metro Man is pretending to be dead. If it were common knowledge where he was, people wouldn't believe he was dead." Megamind pauses to look at Roxanne, "I never asked, how did YOU know where he lived, my dear?"

"I'm an investigative reporter, remember?"

"Ah. Well, the brain bots won't let anyone in here that they don't know and aren't I supposed to be helping the poor people of Metrocity?" He writes the number 15.637 and the word "banana" on a post-it and sticks it on a brain bot, "Brain bot, stay!" he commands.

"Yes, but not in your own home! You need someplace where you can relax without worrying that someone's going to sneak up on you in your sleep."

"Miss Ritchi is right, sir." Minion agrees as he enters the planning room with a cup of coffee for Roxanne. He hands it to her.

"Thank you, Minion." she says, both for the cup and the backup.

"Sir, I've had to refuse five beggars and one Girl Scout this morning already. Last night the brain bots chased off two suspicious-looking men with dark clothes and guns. Frankly, I'm getting rather nervous myself. Our secret entrance is really just a gaping hole in the wall disguised by a holographic projection. I think we need to leave soon."

"And I chased off a Jehovah's Witness just as I was coming in," added Roxanne.

"Really? How did you do that?" Megamind wanted to know because, in his experience, the only way to get rid of one of those was with the dehydration gun.

"I asked him if he was her for the orgy."

"Ha!" Megamind adds the word "orgy" to his last post-it and sends the brain bot off to find an empty clip for the note. He turns his attention to his girlfriend and his best friend. "Oh, all right." he agrees with irritation, "Where do you suggest we set up?"

"For the orgy?" teases Roxanne.

"No! For the new lair!"

"Well, sir, thanks to the collapsing manufacturing economy, there's no shortage of abandoned warehouses and factories. It shouldn't be too hard to find one you like. Should I begin narrowing it down by our usual criteria?"

"No, Minion. We are heros now! We shouldn't have to hide in some dark, drafty abandoned warehouse."

"Where should we hide?"

"I don't know. Somewhere…" he gestures vaguely into the air, "heroic."

"It needs to be somewhere without windows, doesn't it? Otherwise it won't stay secret for very long," begins Roxanne.

"Yes." agrees Megamind, "We don't want criminals to see us walking around in our underwear."

"Do you do that very much?" asks Roxanne, "Maybe I should knock before I come in."

"I don't have underwear," Minion says.

Megamind glares at the two of them.

"No windows." says Minion as he writes the first criteria down on a clipboard.

"And few neighbors to see you coming and going at odd hours or complaining about noise." Roxanne continues.

"Yes."

"Few neighbors." notes Minion.

"It should be centrally located."

"Yes." agrees Megamind enthusiastically, "For easy access to all parts of Metro City where crime may strike!"

"Central location."

"Maybe a large empty space around it to keep people from sneaking up on you unaware." suggests Roxanne.

"I suppose…" Megamind is beginning to see where this is going.

"Large parking lot or field surrounding property." Minion writes.

"And garage doors so you can get all the vehicles in and out. Large ones, so you can fit the occasional giant robot." Roxanne adds.

"I should build another giant robot. I always like those."

"I'm surprised you haven't already." says Roxanne.

Megamind writes "Giant Robot for Good" on a sheet of paper, folds it into a paper airplane, and throws it into the air, "Brain bot, fetch!" he orders and one of the cyborgs catches the paper before it hits the floor and secures it to a clip.

"Large garage doors." writes Minion.

"So what does that leave us with?" Roxanne asks

"An abandoned, windowless warehouse or factory downtown." the guys answer almost in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: Ring Shopping

Chapter 3: Ring Shopping

The salesman behind the counter is nervous. He unlocks the case, slides the door sideways, and selects a single ring from one of several trays. He closes the case and shows the ring to the customer.

The reason he's nervous is that he's encountered this man before. He'd been robbed by him, in fact. Twice. Although, to all appearances, he is here as a legitimate customer today, it is hard to ignore the dehydration gun holstered at his hip.

The salesman places the ring in the customer's hand. The man turns to his companion, takes her left hand, and slides the ring onto her third finger.

"It's beautiful!" she says.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" the man asks. "It's not a diamond."

"I like sapphires better. They're blue."

"The stone isn't very large."

"I don't want a huge rock. It would just get caught on things." This ring has a practical, low-profile setting.

"It's not gold."

"Sir," interrupted the salesman, "It's actually _white_ gold."

"It's perfect." the lady assures her companion before he can raise further objections.

"Then we'll take it." the man announces.

The phrase startles the salesman. As he recalls, the gentleman had said something similar last time he was here, also. He swallows. "Miss, may I check the fit?"

The lady places her hand on the counter for the salesman to examine. He pronounces it a perfect fit and asks for her to remove it so he can clean it and ring up the sale. He breaths a tiny sigh of relief when the ring is returned. He puts it in the jewelry cleaning machine while he finds its box and paperwork. He rings up the sale, collects the money (all in cash), and hands the bag to the customer. Unsurprisingly, the man immediately removes the ring from the bag and box and returns it to his companion's finger. The couple are far too wrapped up in each other to take any further notice of the salesman as they walk away.

As soon as they leave the salesman returns to the register to examine the bills. He finally breaths easy once he satisfies himself that they are not counterfeit.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Family

Chapter 4: Meet the Family

The door opens to a brown-haired woman who looks to be in her fifties. "Come in, come in. Everybody's here already. We were starting to wonder what was keeping you."

The couple are ushered into the house and are immediately surrounded by women. They exchange greetings all at once in a happy babble that Megamind can't quite follow. Roxanne raises her left hand to the crowd, displaying her new engagement ring. Half the women shriek, several jump up and down, and they all whisk her away, chattering questions like, "When did he ask you?", "So soon?", and "Have you set the date?"

Megamind is left alone in the foyer, his mouth hanging open slightly. He snaps his jaw shut and follows the women into the next room, which turns out to be the living room. A couch and two chairs surround a coffee table. Opposite is a large flat screen TV which is currently turned off. Roxanne is sitting in the middle of the couch with all the women gathered around, some seated and others standing. They're all asking her questions and laughing.

Megamind is actually in a house full of people he doesn't know yet, and no one is staring at him. Not even looking at him, in fact. Odd.

He considers walking across the room to join Roxanne on the couch, but the crowd of chattering, cheerful women intimidates him. That's also odd.

As he puzzles over this a man walks into the room, "Ah, here you are." the man says. He extends his hand to Megamind, "I'm Robert Ritchi. Glad you could make it." Megamind shakes hands with Roxanne's father.

"Glad to meet you…uh…sir." Megamind never calls any man sir, and the word feels strange in his mouth.

Several other men appear from around the corner. Megamind is introduced to various male relations. He's glad Roxanne had briefed him on who to expect. In addition to her father, he meets her two brothers, one uncle, and a cousin.

A child tugs on his pant leg and whispers that he is Billy, Roxanne's nephew, and that he is five years old. Megamind crouches down and whispers to the boy that he is Megamind, Roxanne's fiancé, and he is thirty-seven.

"You're older than Aunt Roxanne," the boy says.

"I know."

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Yes, I am." Megamind can't help smiling as he answers that question.

"Good," Billy says, "If you do, can I have a ride on your rocket bike?"

That catches Megamind off-guard. He answers carefully, "Perhaps…"

"Great!" says Billy, "Oh, and Chrissy thinks you're hot!"

"I do not, you little twerp!" The boy bolts out of the room, pursued by a red-haired girl of twelve.

"You've got a poster of him on the inside of your closet door!" the boy shouts.

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

Megamind watches them run down a hallway and out of sight into another room. He hears a few thumps and the boy shouts "Ow! Quit it!" He wonders if he's supposed to do anything about the children. None of the other adults seem to notice them at all. He hears the young lady, Chrissy apparently, make some inventive threats until the boy apologizes.

The two children emerge and head past him to the kitchen. The girl seems to blush slightly as she passes him. He wonders if she really does have one of his posters in her closet. He hopes she doesn't.

The children each swipe a cookie from the counter and stuff half of it into their mouths before an adult shouts, "Not before dinner!" The children giggle, but finish their stolen treat anyway.

"Megamind!" a woman from the kitchen shouts (Roxanne's sister?), "Help me set the table." He finds himself distributing plates and flatware, then helping to move bowls of food from the kitchen to the table.

The people slowly wander over, take seats, and pass the food around. They discuss how the various children are doing in school, whether anyone has heard from Uncle Todd recently, how work was going, and other minutia of everyday life.

The children, two more of which appeared once dinner was on the table, ask Megamind about being a super villain, being a space alien, and if they could ride his rocket bike. The adults, who are far too polite to ask these sorts of questions themselves, listen in and chuckle approvingly at his answers.

After dinner the men, Megamind among them, retire to the living room to watch football while the women clear the table and gossip. Megamind doesn't care much for football, but the rules are simple and he is able to fake an interest. Beer is passed around, which Megamind declines, and the game is watched without much conversation. The women join them by the end of the game, in time to cheer the last two touchdowns.

He and Roxanne walk down the sidewalk to his car.

"I think that went well." Megamind observes.

"Mm-hmm," she agrees, "I think they all liked you."

"I think I liked them too."

Author's note:

I was influenced slightly by My Big Fat Greek Wedding.

I don't know how old Megamind is. Or how old Roxanne is. For my story, I'm setting him at 37 because Metro Man, who should be the same age, already has grey at his temples. I'm 33 and starting to see some greys, so I figure that's a reasonable estimate. On the other hand, I want Roxanne to be quite a bit younger so it will fit with things later in my version. So, I'm saying she's in her late twenties.


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Day

Chapter 5: The Wedding Day

It's a warm day for December and the sun is shining. A good omen, perhaps.

The car pulls away from the church. The protesters part peacefully to let it through, then resume shouting about the abomination that just occurred. It is unclear what they think to accomplish. The marriage is done, the license signed and witnessed. Roxanne Ritchi has become the first woman in history to marry a man not of her species. The protesters are comforted with the idea that, according to their experts, it will be virtually impossible for the couple to conceive children. Even if they do, it is even more impossible that those children will be healthy and fertile. The couple can revel in their sick relationship for life, but Megamind wouldn't live forever. Time will take care of the alien problem eventually, even if the law won't.

Megamind wonders bitterly, as he watches the protesters through the rear window, if they'd be half so concerned if the alien being married today had been Metro Man instead of him.

"Don't let them get to you," Roxanne tells him, "They're a bunch of ignorant, narrow-minded, bigots. Not even worth your time to think about. Besides, it's done. They can't do anything about it now."

Megamind smiles at his bride. She looks absolutely stunning, as all brides do. He thinks no woman has ever been as beautiful, as all grooms do.

He hadn't seen her all morning because of some ridiculous superstition about it being unlucky. He worried all morning that something would go wrong and she wouldn't come. He kept checking with her brain bots to confirm her safety, especially after they reported where she'd gone last night with her sister and girlfriends for that Bachelorette Party. He was frankly shocked.

The first glimpse he'd had of her was when she appeared at the end of the aisle on her father's arm. Her two brain bots carried her train and her youngest niece, Clara, dropped flower petals in her path.

Megamind felt so incredibly unworthy of her as she slowly paced down the aisle in that stunning white gown. Much of the ceremony was a blur to him. He gave the correct responses at the right parts. Before he knew it, he was told to kiss the bride and the two of them were fleeing the church amidst a rain of birdseed, another custom Megamind didn't really understand.

Now they had a few minutes alone while Minion drove them to the hall where the reception was to be held. While the ceremony had been a relatively small affair, with only close friends and family, the reception was going to be a blow out party. A live rock band, laser lights, smoke, an open bar. Everyone who was anyone was invited. There would be hundreds of guests and it seemed like all of Metro City would be there.

His new wedding band feels strange on his finger and he fiddles with it nervously. "We could just go home now," he suggests as she brushes birdseed from his tuxedo.

"Since when do you avoid the limelight?" She asks, though she is tempted to do just that. It had been a long morning and she really wants to get her husband (what a wonderful word!) alone for more than just a ten minute car ride. "Besides, you arranged the whole thing. Don't you want to see how it turns out? A lot of people will be disappointed if we don't show."

"She's right, sir," piped in Minion from the driver seat.

"Oh, is this how it's going to be now? With you two ganging up on me for the rest of my life?" he scowls at them.

"You're so cute when you try to look angry," replies Roxanne, kissing him on the nose.

They continue on to the reception where things go perfectly as planned. It's a tremendous success and, despite his misgivings, both Roxanne and Megamind enjoy themselves thoroughly. However, it's been a long day and they're hoping for a long night. So, they take their leave early and Minion drives them home.

Author's Note:

It's not very clear exactly when in the year Megamind's change from villain to hero occurs. It could be spring or summer. I didn't notice any colorful leaves, so I'm guessing not the fall. So, I set the wedding in December, just before the end of that same year, so that chapter 7 would fit.


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Night

Chapter 6: The Wedding Night

Megamind carries Roxanne straight into a brick wall, which shimmers and sparks around them as they pass through the holographic projection that hides the secret entrance to their lair.

Though from the outside, it appears to be nothing more than one of scores of abandoned warehouses that stand in the middle of the worst part of the city, inside it is snug and warm.

"I can't believe you did that. I thought you said it was a silly superstition." Roxanne laughs as Megamind sets her on her feet.

Farther down the building a garage door rolls silently open and Minion parks the invisible car inside before closing it again.

"It is, but one I'd always wanted to do. Carry my bride over the threshold."

"Bow, Bow."

"And there are my brain bots! Did you miss Daddy?" the pet cyborgs swarm around them. Megamind and Roxanne pat and scratch the affectionate bots for a minute until the pets are satisfied that they're all still loved.

"Sir," Minion says, once the brain bots have cleared out, "I think I'll just unload all these wedding gifts and then I'll power down for a bit. Give you newlyweds some privacy."

"Thank you, Minion, that would be excellent." he takes his wife's hand and, without another word, they climb the stairs to the apartment on the top floor of the building. They close and lock their bedroom door and proceed to ignore the entire world completely for a wonderful few hours.

Sometime around 1 am, the happy, tired couple emerges in search of food. They wander into the kitchen and, with many pauses to touch, lean against, and kiss one another, they finally assemble a small meal. Megamind sits with Roxanne in his lap as they feed each other strawberries.

"Are you glad we waited?" asks Roxanne.

"No. Of course not." he answers, "To think we could have been doing THAT for months and weren't? I think I've misjudged you Mrs. Megamind. You are a completely evil woman."

"Perhaps the brave, wise hero could show me the error of my ways." She wraps her arms around his neck for a long, slow kiss.

"Temptress." he whispers, "I ought to tie you up and-"

"Wait, if I'm evil, don't I get to tie YOU up?"

"But I like to tie you up. You always squirm so pretty."

"But you're the good guy."

"Would you like to tie me up?"

"I-"

That's when Minion clomps up the stairs. Roxanne tugs the hem of her nightdress into a reasonably decent position while Megamind glares at his friend for interrupting. Roxanne finds this extremely funny for some reason and giggles uncontrollably at him. He tries to glare at her, but can't maintain it and ends up smiling instead. "What is it, Minion?", he asks without taking his eyes off Roxanne's.

"Sir, I'm so very, _very_ sorry to interrupt you two, but we have brain bots disappearing north of fifth avenue near state street."

"Have you alerted the police? They know I'm taking the week off."

"Yes sir, and they sent a car to investigate. It's disappeared also."

He sighed and looked at his fish, "I was afraid this was going to happen. Let everyone know that you're taking a vacation and all the criminals come out to play." he turned his attention back to Roxanne and explained, "I used to do the same thing whenever Metro Man had something important planned."

"Sir, this is your wedding night. I could go myself and take care of it for you."

Megamind looks between his wife and best friend. He'd really like to agree and stay behind with his beautiful bride. But that would be shirking his duty. If something should happen to Minion because he didn't have any backup, he'd never forgive himself. Still, he doesn't want to ask Roxanne to stay behind, alone on her wedding night.

Roxanne makes the decision for him. "Go." she says, rising to her feet, "This is what it means to be the wife of Metro City's Protector. I might as well get used to it. Besides, I'm getting tired. I think I'll catch up on my sleep while you boys have fun kicking some bad guy butt."

"Oh, I'm definitely kicking somebody's butt for this," Megamind growls, "Brain bots! Dress Daddy!"

Roxanne watched with pride as her man stomps down the stairs, his black cape flaring out behind him.

"Minion!"

"Mam'am?"

"Take care of my husband."

"Of course."

"Come on Minion! I want to get this over with!"

"Coming, sir."


	7. Chapter 7: Taxes

Author's note:

This is my very favorite chapter.

Chapter 7: Taxes

April 14 5pm

Roxanne walks into Megamind's planning room to find her husband grumbling to himself as he scribbles figures onto forms. He is surrounded by a disorganized collection of papers that he's hung from clips on the ceiling. She looks closer and identifies several interest income statements, her own W-2s, and a property tax statement for the lair.

"I thought you filed our taxes last month." Roxanne says.

"Hmm…?" Megamind looks up from his forms.

"You're cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" she asks.

"It's ridiculous," Megamind complains, "With all the work I already have, they expect me to fill out these inane forms! And they called me evil!"

"What's the trouble?" she asks, looking over his shoulder at the IRS form he's working on. When he'd promised to take care of the taxes for them, she'd been relieved. Although she was perfectly capable of handling her own taxes, it was a headache she was glad to leave to him. Besides, he was always bragging about his incredible intellect. She thought he'd be well-suited to the task.

"I'm actually almost finished." he says while flipping through an instruction booklet, "But I can't find where I'm supposed to report income from criminal activities."

"You're not supposed to HAVE income from criminal activities."

"I spent half the year as a super villain. _Of course_ I have income from criminal activities."

"How much income are we talking about?" Roxanne asks.

"Well, I didn't keep precise records, but according to these bank statements," he gestures vaguely, "several million dollars."

"We have several million dollars!" she gasps.

"Well, not anymore. Most of it got invested in evil projects. Do you have any idea how much the orbital death ray cost?"

It occurs to Roxanne that she really needs a better understanding of their finances. "How on earth did you afford everything?"

"Bank robberies, investment schemes, fraud. I played a minor role in the real estate collapse. And the tech bubble."

"I thought Metro Man always foiled your evil plans."

"Yes and no. He always stopped the ultimate evil plan, but there was always a lot of prep work involved that he usually didn't bother with. I'm not sure he even knew about lots of the crime I committed. Super strength and laser vision aren't really very useful tools to stop bank fraud. How do you beat up a bounced check?" Megamind grinned, "A couple times I even swiped some from his trust fund, just for the challenge."

Roxanne finds all this information alarming, "And we still have some of this money?"

"Oh, some, but I shut down the schemes and liquidated all the evil assets before my pardon was signed. It's just innocent money sitting in offshore accounts now."

"You laundered the money, so now it's fine?" Roxanne starts to wonder what her prison cell will be like.

"It was a full pardon, Roxanne. There were too many crimes to list out and they knew there were things I'd done that they never even knew about. I'm not sure I even remember it all. They set it up so that any crimes I committed before it was signed were officially forgiven. From parking tickets to manslaughter. They never asked for any money back."

"That is so…unethical."

"But not illegal," Megamind insisted. "Besides, I'm using it in the fight for good now! And I'm not hiding anything. See? I'm even reporting it on our taxes." Megamind finally finds a worksheet for Other Miscellaneous Income and begins filling it out.

"We are SO getting audited." Roxanne shakes her head and leaves Megamind to his work.


	8. Chapter 8: Babysitting

Chapter 8: Babysitting

"We could dehydrate him until your sister gets back," offers Megamind.

"Don't tempt me," answers Roxanne as she paces across the living room of the loft apartment they'd built into the upper floor of the lair. Her 2-year-old nephew is in her arms screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I told him not to tease his brain bot," insists Megamind.

"I know. I'm not blaming you." Roxanne says, "But they're just like big puppies and he couldn't resist."

"You're sure he's not hurt?" To Megamind, it is hard to believe that amount of noise could indicate anything other than serious injury.

"No, he's just scared."

"Ugh! What's that smell?" he asks.

"Oh, it looks like someone needs a diaper change." says Roxanne, "Would you please help Clara with her homework? I'll be right back."

"Certainly." Megamind walks over to a long counter running the length of the kitchen. A girl is perched on a stool writing numbers on a piece of paper. A brain bot hovers protectively over her left shoulder.

"15.7, 153, 42-" he begins.

"You're supposed to help me, not give me the answers, Uncle Megamind." the girl tells him. "Besides, I know how to do it. It just takes a few minutes to figure it out."

Clara copies another long division problem from her math book onto her paper and begins to solve it. Megamind watches her as she slowly works through the calculation that he had been capable of solving as a toddler. When she is finished, she looks up at him and asks, "Did I get it right?"

"Yes," he answers, "but number five is wrong."

"Oh." She goes back to number five, erases the answer, and tries again. "Is that better?"

"Yes."

"I guess this stuff isn't hard for you, is it?"

"No, fourth grade math isn't very difficult for me."

"Mom says you're, like, a super genius or something. That must be so cool! I'd love to always know the right answer without it being hard."

"It doesn't really work that way. The smarter you are, the harder the problems get."

"Like what kind of problems?"

"Like how do I protect an entire city from criminals who are willing to kill anyone to get what they want? Without getting myself or anyone else killed in the process? Without super powers?"

"Is that why we're not allowed to tell anyone where you guys live?"

"That's right. Even having me in the family puts everyone in danger, but especially Roxanne."

"Am I in danger?" Clara asks.

"A little," Megamind admits, "That's why I have the brain bot watching you. But Metrocity is actually pretty safe. I'm just a little paranoid. It comes from being raised by criminals and living as a prisoner or a fugitive most of my life."

"Did you make any evil inventions this week?" Clara asks eagerly.

"I told you, I don't make evil things anymore, Clara."

"The brain bots are evil."

"No they're not. They're good little cyborgs."

"Then why'd Percy's bite him?"

"Because he tried to sit on it."

"Okay, the spider bot. That's evil."

"No, I use the spe-ider bot to patrol the city and FIGHT evil. Besides, I built it before I was Metrocity's protector. It doesn't count."

"Okay, what non-evil things did you make?"

"I finished the energy shield prototype for the lair."

"Boring."

"It still needs to be tested."

"Can I throw grenades at it like last time?"

"Not on a school night," Megamind tells her.

"Will you at least take me for a ride on your rocket bike?"

"No, your mother was not pleased when she found out I took you last time."

"Oh, come on! I was wearing a helmet! And we were never more than ten feet off the ground, tops!"

"I know, but your mother said no. I do have one thing though…"

"What?"

"Cloak of Invisibility."

"Does it have spikes on it?"

"Don't all my things have spikes on them?"

"Cool."

"Finish your homework first."

"Yes, Uncle," Clara returns to her long division.

Roxanne walks back in to find her niece studiously finishing her homework and Megamind perched on a kitchen stool beside her, stroking a brain bot.


	9. Chapter 9: Emergency Room

Chapter 9: Emergency Room

Two men walk slowly into the hospital emergency room supporting between them a thin woman who doesn't look well. She leans upon them both. In the middle of the doorway she stops completely, her face contorting in pain. She holds her breath.

"Remember your breathing," the smaller man with the brown hair and glasses tells her.

She nods in acknowledgement, "He-he-he-wooo..." she begins, "He-he-he-wooo..." She repeats this pattern until the pain eases, "Okay, it's better now," she says.

"How far apart are they?" the brown-haired man asks the other one.

"About seven minutes, sir," he replies.

"Still plenty of time."

The three walk over to the reception area where several hospital personnel are waiting to help them. As they approach, a nurse brings a wheel chair out and helps the men get the woman seated. She's more comfortable now and smiles wanly up at them.

The nurse looks her over but sees nothing obviously wrong except that she's in pain. "What's wrong with her?" she asks.

"She's in labor." the brown-haired man answers.

The nurse frowns and looks again. The poor thing can't be very far along, the nurse thinks, she isn't even showing. Miscarriages are always so sad. But if the doctors can get her labor stopped soon enough, there might still be hope.

"How far along is she?" the nurse asks.

"Thirty-six weeks," he says. He leans forward to touch a wrist watch the woman is wearing. Suddenly her body shimmers and shifts. The thin woman is replaced with a very heavily pregnant one.

Gasping with surprise, the nurse steps back as the two men touch their own disguise generators and shift into forms known to everyone living in Metro City.

"Megamind!"

He grins, "We need to see a doctor, please."


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital Admittance

Chapter 10: Hospital Admittance

Roxanne Megamind is wheeled into a maternity suite. Her husband follows close behind. Minion shadows him, worried. The nurse hands Megamind a clipboard with several pages of forms to fill out as she examines Roxanne and everyone waits for the doctor to arrive. Consent for Treatment, Emergency Contact, Medical History, Health Insurance, and a HIPPA privacy notice. He examines the last with particular interest. He checks off the boxes to indicate that the hospital is not to share their information with anyone, or even to acknowledge that they're in the building. He fills out all the forms except the one for health insurance. He's yet to find a company willing to insure his family.

Soon the doctor arrives. He introduces himself as Dr. Burnes. "Are you the father?" he asks Megamind, hoping he isn't.

"Yes."

The doctor blows out slowly, "Alright, what do I need to know?"

"Twins. Thirty-six weeks. No complications, but her pelvis is too small. She'll need a C-section."

"How did you do it?" the doctor asks.

He smiles an infuriating smile and answers simply, "I'm Megamind."


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

Chapter 11: Waiting

The surgery is performed without incident. It's routine, despite the nature of the babies. Megamind is not allowed in the operating room and seethes with suspicion. He waits just outside the door. He mistrusts the doctor and the hospital. He's terribly afraid that they will take the babies away from him. What they'd done to conceive them wasn't illegal only because it had never occurred to anyone that it was even possible.

The idea of genetic engineering scared people past all reason, he knew. The fact he'd been playing with it since his very first brain bot was something he kept very much to himself. He wouldn't have attempted it at all except that it was the only way he and Roxanne could conceive a hybrid child. They both agreed it was worth the risk.

Megamind had studied the laws very closely before they began. He was NOT going to back to prison. They had broken no laws, he knew that. But once people learned about it, that would change. They'd pass a new law. The anti-alien movement was small, but this would fire it up. He expected they'd only get one shot at this. That's why they chose twins despite the extra strain to Roxanne's body.

They'd decided that, if he was going to genetically engineer his sons, he might as well do it thoroughly. He'd used Roxanne's genes more than his own. The boys were mostly human, genetically. They'd be able to breed with full humans without any problems when their time came. He'd also combed through Roxanne's DNA and found some combinations that put her at a slightly higher risk of cancer, glaucoma, and a few other genetically-linked ailments. He made sure the boys did not carry these genes.

They'd be blue-skinned, bald, and with their father's brain. Both parents agreed on that, Roxanne for sentimental reasons, and Megamind for reasons of his legacy. These children represented the only chance for any continuation of his race. They were the very last line from an entire civilization that had been wiped out. It bothered him to think that a few generations of breeding with full humans would render his line indistinguishable from any human line. So he fixed that also. His skin and brain were the main physical differences between him and a human. The other, minor differences could be lost, but the skin and the brain must be retained. So, he snipped and tweaked and patched the genes in devices of his own invention until he'd assured himself that his line would always be recognizable as his.

He'd began all this work a few days after the wedding. Despite his expectation that a human hybrid would not prove terribly difficult to create, it took over a year before he was satisfied that they were ready. He'd never worked so carefully in his life, watched every detail, tested and checked everything possible dozens of times. He couldn't afford to fail. He knew they'd be flawless, and yet, he feared they wouldn't. That they'd be deformed or sickly. That they wouldn't survive.

He paces the hallway. He hates that Roxanne is in there alone having her belly sliced open by strangers. But he didn't trust himself to perform the operation. They'd considered it, but he isn't a surgeon and the idea of deliberately cutting open his wife's body makes him queasy. He was forced to acknowledge that there were some things even he couldn't do. It was better to let the experts handle it. But he doesn't like it. If they hurt her or his sons, he swears to himself that he will kill them all.

The door opens and a nurse emerges wearing a set of pink hospital scrubs. "You can see them now," she says, holding open the door.

"Thank you," he tells her, his anger falling away like water.

He walks in to find his wife propped up slightly in a wheeled hospital bed. She smiles weakly at him and he rushes over and hugs her carefully, aware of her stitches. "I'm so glad that you're alright." he mumbles into her hair.

She squeezes him back, "Our sons are beautiful," she says.

He lifts his head and finds two hospital bassinettes nearby. In each lies a small form wrapped tightly in a flannel blanket. Only their tiny blue faces show. He approaches them hesitantly, unsure what to do with the tiny creatures.

"Would you like to hold one?" the nurse that had opened the door asks him.

He nods.

With competent hands that have held newborns day in and day out for years, she deftly lifts one of the babies and sets him carefully into his father's arms.

Megamind is surprised at the weight of the child. Although he only weighs eight or nine pounds, the warm, soft form feels heavy in his arms, like nothing he has ever held before. The child squirms and yawns. His eyes open to look into those of his father. Though expected, Megamind is startled to recognize Roxanne's blue eyes in the little face. A small hand escapes from its swaddling to wave aimlessly in the air. Megamind places his finger in the tiny palm and the newborn grips it tightly. He wonders at the tiny, perfect hand. Blue skin lying against his own. Matching his own. His son. He is a father. Tears come to his eyes and he lets them fall, unashamed.


	12. Chapter 12: Paternity Leave

Chapter 12: Paternity Leave

Megamind's phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and looks at the number. It's his contact with the police. He briefly considers ignoring it, but answers it anyway.

"Ollo, Lieutenant Smith. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Megamind, we need you. There's been an explosion at-"

"I'm sorry, I can't make it." Megamind interrupts happily.

"What? Why not? Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"No, we're all fine. Couldn't be better."

"Then why are you at the hospital?"

Megamind chuckles, "Lieutenant, who do I talk to about arranging paternity leave?"


	13. Chapter 13: Press Conference

Chapter 13: Press Conference

Megamind stares out the window in a maternity suite at Metro City Hospital. He's watching news vans roll into the parking lot. Just off hospital property a line of protesters are picketing against what they see as his latest abomination. Some of them look dangerous. Despite the police perimeter keeping everyone where they're supposed to be, he sends instructions to his brain bots to keep the protesters away from the hospital.

He's surprised and pleased to see a second line of protesters forming with banners supporting him and his family. He can read one sign that reads "The world needs more blue babies." He's never seen anyone protesting in support of him before. Despite being Metro City's protector for two years, too many people have never forgiven him for his years of villainy and for killing their precious Metro Man. He was still bitter that he was still blamed for that since he knew that Metro Man wasn't dead at all.

They'd released a statement announcing the twins birth. They'd been tight-lipped about the details, sharing only their names and that they and their mother were healthy.

Having little actual information didn't stop anyone from reporting on it. Experts were consulted to speculate on how Megamind had done it and what the legal and societal implications were. Some people were calling for his arrest, others for his resignation as the city's protector. A very few thought that he should be awarded the nobel prize for medicine for accomplishing it at all.

It was time to go. The press conference was supposed to start soon and everything was ready. The babies were in their carriers, Minion had already taken their bags down to the car, and a nurse was there to carry one or the babies downstairs while Megamind took the other. Roxanne was recovered well enough to be released, but she wasn't to lift anything heavy until her stitches had healed.

They took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked through the quiet hallway toward the glass doors at the hospital entrance. They could see reporters and cameramen outside jostling to get a better position. Brain bots bobbed up and down, snapping at people who got too close. They kept a corridor open from the hospital entrance to the open car door through which he could see Minion waiting patiently. He knew there were police and more brain bots surrounding the parking lot to keep the peace. Megamind shifted his son's carrier into his left hand to free his right to draw his dehydration gun, if necessary.

"Are you ready?" he asks his wife.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They walk through the sliding doors and between the double line of brain bots keeping everyone back. They reach the car and display the babies for the cameras before handing them in for Minion to secure. Roxanne follows the babies, leaving Megamind to handle the press.

With his family safe in the car, Megamind finally relaxes and beams at the crowd. "How wild is this?" he laughs, "All I did was impregnate the most beautiful woman in the universe. Any questions?"


	14. Chapter 14: WrapUp

Final Chapter: Wrap-up

Shall we continue to give them a happy life together? How about this?

Megamind splits his time between fulfilling his role as defender of the city and working on projects in his lab. He patents most of his inventions and creates more. Proceeds from these and the sale of limited merchandising rights on his name and logo mean that the couple do not need to worry about money.

Roxanne quits her job at the television station after they marry to help Megamind with his crime-fighting. Her investigative reporting skills prove remarkably useful, though Megamind usually insists on her working behind the scenes, out of danger, which is the cause of some conflict between them. She and Minion back each other up to curb some of Megamind's more enthusiastic bad ideas, which helps to keep him safe. She is a valuable addition to the crime-fighting team.

Since he was the source of most of the serious crime in the city, the crime rate is understandably low for the first year or so of his new career. He uses his disguise generator to infiltrate and bring down an organized crime ring. His brain bots and patrols keep violent street crime at a minimum. Not much happens.

Luckily, before he becomes too bored, a new super villain moves in to fill the void he left. Loco Diablo, or Sven as Megamind knows him, becomes just the rival Megamind needs and he is never so happy as after a victorious battle which lands the bad guy back in prison. He often visits this new villain in prison and they spend happy hours reminiscing over past battles and playing chess, which Megamind is surprisingly bad at. It is suspected that, during especially long gaps between crime sprees, Megamind may occasionally smuggle in a device or two that enables Loco Diablo to escape from prison. However, since Megamind always returns the villain to his cell soon after and his brain bots always repair any damages, officials willingly looked the other way.

Two years after their marriage, the twins are born (see chapter 9). A disguise generator was used to hide Roxanne's pregnancy from the world and nobody but close family knew about the blue-skinned babies until after their arrival. It causes an uproar as it becomes clear that genetic engineering played a vital role in their conception. A new law and a court order prevents them from having more children until the court case is settled. Ultimately they win, arguing that the state cannot take away Megamind reproductive rights and, since genetic engineering is the only viable option, the state cannot prevent it. The case takes ten years to settle, but once it is, the boys get a little blue sister.

Demands of family and a middle-aged body drive Megamind to hand over his role as protector of Metro City to a younger hero shortly after his daughter's birth. He enters the world of research and development and turns science on its ear. Although he never cures cancer or perfects cold fusion, his discoveries improve lives and earn him acclaim across the world. By the end of his life, most industries rely on Megamind technology for much of their operations.

When his children marry, the world learns that he designed them well. The children of his line need no help from science to conceive the next generation. Though his genes are diluted by breeding with humans, his line never loses its blue skin or unusually large brains. Though it would be unrealistic to assume that they all lead perfect, law abiding lives, most become credits to society and, to Metro City's credit, they face remarkably little persecution because of their appearance.

Roxanne lives until cancer takes her at 85 years of age. It is said that Megamind never forgave himself for being unable to cure her. He follows her a few months later. He is survived by his two sons, his daughter, Ten grandchildren, 23 great-grandchildren, and one great-great-grandchild.

The world lost a great man when he died.

Two centuries later, Metro City has a sizable and growing minority of blue-skinned citizens that are still referred to as the Children of Megamind. His memory lives on for centuries.

Okay, so, is that a happy enough life for him?

Additional Notes:

The reason that the Children of Megamind retained their blue skin and large brains even after generations of breeding with full humans is that he made those two traits dominant and made their reproductive systems unable to produce viable sperm and egg cells that did not have these two traits. He wants to be remembered. Not possible? Suspend disbelief please.

I just really, really wanted to give him a happy life, after the miserable start he had. I think the guy deserves it.


End file.
